


Bucky's Not So Good Very Horrible Terrible Day

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky comes home grumpy from a bad mission. You decide to ease the tension.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Reader & You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 13





	Bucky's Not So Good Very Horrible Terrible Day

Bucky stormed off the quinjet in a malicious mood. He stomped by Nat who asked, “How’d it go?” But all she caught from him was, “Fuckin’ HYDRA. Godamn-” and then mumbled nonsense after that.

Nat looked to Steve who was walking down the ramp, “Bad?”

“Yeah,” was all he said. 

Bucky didn’t even bother with the debriefing. He just wanted to hole himself up in his room with you by your side.

_Nat: Incoming. It was a rough one._

Was the only message you received from Nat. You knew what she meant, of course, so you sent her “Thanks” and began to make preparations for Bucky’s arrival to your room.

You went to the bathroom and began to run a bath. You made sure the water was warm enough and then went to go find Bucky some clothes. You went through his side of the dresser and pulled out his favorite pair of dark grey sweatpants. You also grabbed a pair of his boxers and set them on the bed.  
When you came back to the bathroom, the tub was full. You turned the tap off and plugged in your iPod into the speaker. Soft instrumental music filled the room. 

“Y/N?“ You heard Bucky call out.

"Bathroom!” You replied back

Bucky came in and he had a frown, “I-”

“I know. Go ahead and undress. I made a bath for you to unwind.”

Bucky gave you a sheepish smile and kissed your forehead, “You’re an angel." 

You leaned against the sink counter as you watched Bucky undress and slowly slide into the bathtub. He gave a content sigh. The warmth was already soothing his aching muscles. You smiled, "Good?”

He nodded, “Good.”

“Anything else?”

Bucky bit his lip, “Could you, uh, maybe put in a bath bomb?”

You chuckled. Ever since you introduced Bucky to bath bombs, he became obsessed with them, “Sure thing, Buck.”

“Can it be the one with the flowers in it?”

“Whatever you want, Bucky,” you grabbed the desired bath bomb from your small variety. You slowly inserted it into the water and watched as it fizzed and bubbled. 

Bucky grabbed your hand in his, “Thank you, Y/N.”

“It’s nothing. And if you want to talk about it, I’m here.”

He nodded and then leaned back resting his head against the wall. He then closed his eyes and listened to the faint sound of music. 

Bucky’s overall day was a bad one, but he was glad that he had you to help him finish it off on a good note.


End file.
